User blog:Jabba232 /My first blog post
Hello everyone. My name is Connor and I am extremely new to the Fear Mythos. But first I will say a little bit about myslef. I live in New England (specifically MA) and am curently 17 years old. Some of my past times include reading, writing, filmling, photography, and golfing. I ecspecialy enjoy writing and published a book over the summer called The "Adventures of John Proctor", which does involve Cthulhu to some extent. I could post the transcript on my wall if anyone is interested. I also ejoying listening to The Decemberists, Alvvays, Animal Collective, Placebo, and The Beatles. P1110687.JPG|deep in thought Anyways, enough of the boring stuff. I first heard of The Fearverse via The Slenderverse. I am somewhat of a slenderverse nut. It has reached an extent to which I once took several hours out of my day to create a gaint Slenderverse crossover chart. My favorite slender series by far is MyDarkJournal. I do realize that many Slender series such as KeratinGarden and UndecidedFive have FearMythos elements. This was extremely intruiging to me. I do not rememeber how I first heard of the fearverse exactly but I do recall enjoying an article aboutn a fear from time to time. Eventually I first got invloved in January of this year when I posted my first video of my Fear Mythos Series, The Exegesiz. (it was actually on a side channel The Other, but it, the main channel and The Eschaton are collectively reffered to as The Exegesiz.). I knew for a couple of months beforehand that I wanted to start my own series. I wanted to be one of those helpless antagonists pursued by monsters. I did not, howver want to get into The Slenderverse (in a matter of speaking) it seemed to controversial and honetsly boring. I remember what Adam Rosner (Noah from TribeTwelve) said on tumblr once. Someone had asked him if the thought someone in this day could make a slender series and eventually rise to greatness. He said no. Adam said that Slenderman was just somehting that had been overused and it was too late. He also said that going in a different direction would prove more productive, I totally agree with him. And that's when I had the idead to do a Plague Doctor series. I had always had a fascintion with them since I was little. It was something that had vitrually never been done before (not that I know of) except once or twice in Alex Henderson. Then there was a couple blogs. Brighter than a spoon and Do you need the doctors help come to mind right now. But other than that there just wasnt a lot of content on the good doctor. I had the costume, a camera, a guy, and a computer, so I was thought: "Why the hell not." Since then I have published 88 videos to my channel (not counting side channels) and I plan to make a lot more. It has been extremely frustrating at times but alos fun and rewarding as well. From what Ive encoutnered so far the community is very welcoming and kind. I have been welocmed into the wiki and they even put my three channels on the vlogs page. The Wiki's own Dante Roan has added me to the fear authors on his youtube channel. Words cannot express how freaking awesome that is. Thank you to the Fear Mythos Wiki and the community in general for the warm welcome and being so awesome. And if you took the time to read this thanks for that too. Now I have some links I suggest you look at if I have your attention and you think plague doctors are cool: The Exegesiz blog Twitter Ask The Other The Eschaton Thanks once again, Jabba232 Category:Blog posts